1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cassette cases, and in particular to such cassette cases as are used for the storage of video cassettes.
2. Background Art
Existing cassette cases merely protect the cassette from dust, dirt and abuse. Typically, they do not lock, though some cassette cases do exist which will lock a plurality of cassettes in a single holder. Such holders tend to be expensive and bulky, and not practical for locking single cassettes.
With the proliferation of home video cassettes, and particularly those containing adult material, it is desirable to provide means for rendering such cassettes inaccessible to younger viewers. There has also been a proliferation of video rental outlets, and many of these also rent cassettes containing adult material. Here too there is a need for means for rendering a single cassette inaccessible to younger viewers when the rental cassette is brought home. However, it is important that such means not be so bulky as to render the cassette cumbersome to transport. Also, it is important that any such device not be so expensive that it becomes impractical to implement on a large scale basis.